It had better be Tonight!
by lilylavender9
Summary: When Mika of Entwine is dangerously late to sing at the Finnish Ball he is forced to rush in and manages to literally sweep the Ball's mystery music guest off his feet when they collide. Mika Tauriainen and Michael Buble story.


It had better be tonight!

A Short Yaoi themed story that is based on two real life bands/ singers...I got bored ok and wanted to always use a Finish band in a story . I dedicate this to my Manga and Anime sensei who without her madness and wisdom and wuv I would have lived a boring life.

Also I thought the pairing was sweet! So sorry if I offend anyone by it.

Fuck my life! Mika shouted out loud attracting the attention of the innocent public around him who were instantly distracted by his shout.

Mothers with children and people who caught his eye quickly fled to safety just incase it was another mad man with a gun, since the cold dark days in Finland sometimes made peoples sanity crack like a moose on thin ice.

Unfortunately Mika didn't have a gun he wished he had or else he would have shot the bus driver he that he just had, or maybe even himself out of the frustration of it all.

At least it was summer or whatever you could call the long blasts of sun and heat that only seemed to last a few weeks compared to other countries. This weird phenomenon meant everyone was in high spirits or had high unit spirits in them, which had inspired the great event holders if his beautiful but forgotten country to hold a Finnish music ball.

Tourists and musicians could enjoy the busy capital's markets and restaurants, never-ending forests and lakes, wildlife and could even have an early visit to Lapland to see Father Christmas and his reindeer if they really wanted to. Not that he would make much sense since he would be intoxicated and enjoying himself in a Finnish makeshift sauna enjoying the foods that came with summer such as berries and of course ice cream!

Though Lapland was a dangerous but fun place at this time since the sun would shine for twenty four hours for five days which meant no night, but also it meant the never-ending midnight film festival/Sodankla would be on day and whatever you could call the night...no wonder people went mad here. Who wouldn't be affected by constant sunshine stopping them from sleeping as well as trying to force themselves to stay awake for films?

Mika had left at a perfectly alright time to get to the Finnish ball it started at quarter to four and he had managed to get ready and willing to go by ten past three...

Ok he wasn't really ready since his suite was in a bag and he only had ten minutes now to run to the hotel and run up the large grand staircase through guests and musicians who were already ready to get changed himself.

It wasn't his fault though he had the slowest bus driver in Helsinki and without his car and the stupidly high prices of taxi's he was at the mercy this bus driver.

A bus driver that was taking his very sweet but annoying time to get to the stop near the hotel that he had to sing in with his band the bus driver managed to stay at a perfect slow speed even going up hilly roads. He let all kinds of transport out in front as well as managing to miss three green lights in the same place. So Mika had at least spent five minutes in the same place watching the lights change and watching time being wasted instead of the different views of people and buildings that they should have already passed.

The grown man had tried to keep his grumblings about the bus driver muted but it had all been too much.

A man in an electric wheelchair had got stuck while trying to manoeuvre onto the bus. Then at the next stop the bus driver had decided to waste five more minutes trying to shut the doors that had got jammed even though they would just be opened again at the next stop.

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. It didn't help either that the bus had been full of screaming kids of all ages. Mika had signed loudly on the bus thinking maybe he should have taken a tram but they didn't go as close as the hotel as the buses did. Finland was full of kind friendly trusting people but when summer came they all let loose.

It was summer so winter and spring snow had melted months ago so there was no excuse for the bus driver's infernal and slow actions.

Mika thought about how he had spent the whole journey tensed like an angry cat keeping himself on edge with his anger and adrenaline so that it would help him zoom through the bus doors to the hotel.

He had never been late or missed a gig in is life, but this was Mika we were talking about he always got distracted by something at the last minute when something serious was happening for the band. Although normally he had his car and at least a plan B and C just in case anything went wrong, so he always managed to get there on time and just burnt out after performances from rushing around so much.

He had gotten used to this routine especially since he had been a singer for Shamrain and Entwine at the same time, although they were both Goth/rock bands he had chosen to stay with Entwine. Shamrain was just a bit too dark and didn't use his vocal range and emotions as much as Entwine did. When Entwine's last singer had left Mika joined and had come to admire and enjoy helping drummer Aksu Hanuttu and guitarist Tom Mikkola to make lyrics in Lahti their hometown it was always easier for songs to flow and the songs were always more successful than Shamrain's.

Aksu was really the boss of the band now since he always took care of interviews with Mika and was the spokesperson, so it was Aksu that he had to answer to for being late.

Suddenly his destination was in sight he could see the hotel in the distance and bolted towards it and through the doors as soon as they were opened. His mind flashed back again to what had made him so late.

He had been distracted by an old friend who had come to see him about some serious advice, her name was Annika Mikkola and she had somehow got herself into a love triangle again. Annika had managed to cheat on her beloved Luukas without him knowing yet, Luukas deserved it though because he was never there for her when she needed it and he spent all of his time working or with other people fuelling his serious drinking problem.

Which all meant he spent more time in bars and other girl's bedrooms than at home so it was natural for someone else to come along, she hadn't had the courage to end it and her relationship with Tavvi had just been an experiment since she saw herself as on a break anyway but it all ended up in kisses and then sex.

She was always waiting for her original love to mend his ways but it looked like he never would and Mika knew that and had repeated it to her till his mouth was about to drop off, all her ever took off her was money and she had to finally move on some day anyway.

It wasn't like there was a short queue of men waiting for this girl to be single this queue would have started at his flat door and ended up near the Helsinki harbour. She was thirty-six and still had men after her as if she was still nineteen!

Annika was what many would call very very hot. She had the bubbliest personality that brought out the best in everyone making them laugh and socialise. Annika was blessed with long blonde hair down to her waist and the best clear ocean blue eyes as well as her slim but a fair skinned curvy figure that charmed any man out of his wits. She was a typical Scandinavian hottie.

Mika was the only man who could resist her charms which was useful when his male band members and even female keyboardist Ritta Heikkonen were distracted by her good looks. He remembered the time when they first met her; he often had to bring them round with a few clicks of his fingers as if breaking them from an old romantic spell.

Annika had the weirdest style she was like a weird dark Disney princess with all her beauty and personality she always wore the prettiest dresses that had a Gothic Lolita style to them. Today it was a cute tight pink strapless dress with frills at the bottom with a pearl necklace, black gothic flowered tights and pink heels that had flower broaches. Her makeup was immaculate with a shimmering light pink lipstick and thick eyeliner in a beautiful style that looked gothic and girly at the same time, the whole look giving her a wicked and yet innocent look.

They had been friends since Mika had been born and moved from Sweden to Finland, which was probably why Mika always joked he always wore winter and fashion scarf's because he still wasn't used to the cold.

They had lived in the same village and had gone to the same school and even moved into the same building of flats when they were old enough and earned enough to live in Helsinki. Annika had even ended up working as a art and admin assistant when his band got a record deal with Spinefarm Records...he had sworn that she was stalking him but he didn't care because he admired her so much.

People often thought they were a perfect couple but she had never been his type and even though Mika was a friendly person he didn't have any close friends except her, Negative's singer Jonne, his band and family. Besides he was gay well now he was. He had had enough of the psychos he seemed to attract that always got to jealous or either just wanted him because he was a musician.

Mika was out of breath by now it was a five minutes run to the hotel and his band was going to come on soon after he got ready. If he didn't hurry up Aksu would probably threaten to pull out the metal stud piercing that was below his bottom lip, he winced at the thought. For although he didn't write the music and despite the lyrics being a mix of his own and Asku's he was just the puppet of the band the one who sang and danced around stage, as their Finnish Goth/rock and sometimes gothic dance rock blared out stunning people with its beautiful lyrics. The puppet show couldn't begin without the puppet, oh well he thought at least he had got Annika to finally do the right thing even though it had made him late.

Mika was always told he was handsome or cute, when he shaved his moustache and the thin beard on his chin he would look so much younger than a thirty five year old. Annika always said she envied his eyes because they were a blue that changed with his mood they were dark seas when he was angry like they were now or as light as the sky when he was calm or aroused. He wasn't blessed with too much confidence as he would only be able to manage to be a confident shining star when it came to interviews and talking to fans, he had a kind heart though and a beautiful look that seemed to attract people to him.

Mika had fair Finnish skin but it easily got tanned by the sun so he was always a bit darker than most Finns, which made him look like he had worked hard in the sun in summer months. He had long brown hair that passed his shoulders and always had the best fashion sense out of the band wearing the best long sleeved shirts and jeans that suited his figure he even always managed to make wearing just a scarf, jeans and a band shirt the best looking outfit. He had even handpicked his own suite he had always been blessed with a talent for singing, fashion and Finnish cooking none of which he acknowledged as being anything special but others always worshipped him for it. Especially Annika who would regularly pop down a floor and knock on his door to beg him to cook her something because she was too tired to, he always gave in and it always ended up in a big chat about problems and life which had caused him to be late today.

Mika finally made it to the hotel after dodging his way through the busy streets of Helsinki as people were still trying to get home or to the hotel after their busy day.

Finland was the only place where famous people could walk the streets without being bothered it was a big difference from the American culture that swarmed around people blocking their way. Finnish fans still had the passion but where more patient and calm around their idols they could even visit their idols houses if they were allowed and have a chat if their idols weren't too busy.

Mika almost flew up the stairs with his speed dazing people who were sipping drinks in their dresses and suits who were discussing the bands that were going to be on tonight as it was going to be an amazing event filled with different types of music starting from R n B and rap to rock and the more gothic rock bands that were more common in there as well as the big mystery guest and mystery music genre that was supposed to be last.

Avoiding the camera crew with grace that could have put a ninja to shame he ran up the stairs so that he could attempt to find his bands changing room in the six minutes that he had left running past legendary rock stars such as the 69 eyes, Nightwish, HIM, northern kings, Apocalyptica who were playing some of their music in cellos. Sonata Arctica, Negative, that had been so successful.

They were so successful that it seemed like they had taken a big red marker and put rings around Finland to let people know the country that was behind god's back actually existed. As he ran he looked through the grand stone handrails and saw that even the Finnish president had turned up for the event, she was a very serious but nice looking person but made sure that all the people from her country didn't give Finland too much of a bad press especially since it had taken so long for it to get noticed.

She was dressed in a very expensive and beautiful suite and was talking to the camera crew about their beloved country.

Mika stopped mid way on the stairs for a moment while no one was looking and took a look at the scene in front of him. Well known Finnish, American and English bands had turned up and where mingling to help the opening of the hotel and help give Finland its first ever formal music event. It was like some weird formal dress party that was allowed to get as rough as the president and the security allowed them to.

Mika finally came back to his senses when he looked at his watch, three minutes to go and he still wasn't changed!

He turned without looking and ran straight into a well dressed man.

"What's the hurry?"A surprised but charming Canadian/Italian voice said which had come from the well dressed stranger that had just been bowled over like a bowling pin by the handsome Finn.

Mika whose head was lying on the floor picked his head up; his blue eyes met the stranger's innocent and handsome brown ones and instantly turned a lighter blue.

Mika felt a burning sensation in his face...he was blushing. He had found out who the mystery musician was... it was none other than the charming, entertaining and amazingly talented Michael Buble.

Mika shot up as he realised that not only had he just knocked over the most famous and talented swing singer...he had also made Michael spill his drink on himself.

"I'm so sorry!" Mika said in his purring Finnish accent completely aware of how much guilt he should feel, as the suite probably cost more than whoring himself out to millions of Entwine fans would.

He quickly grabbed Michael and dragged him along with him to the bands dressing room.

Michael didn't even stop and ask Mika what he was doing but just let himself be dragged along. He was rather still stunned by the collision or wanted to just see where he was going to end up especially since this gave him a break from being bombarded by questions by interviewers. Anyway he didn't have to worry about performing till later on so could afford to be dragged to random places, as long as the many members of his swing orchestra stayed sober he would be fine.

Mika finally found the room and just as he was about to turn the knob of the beautifully carved gold leafed door his drummer and puppet master opened it in his suit followed by the rest of the suited band members. Their female keyboardist was wearing a very beautiful and seductive dress with her hair pinned up with beautiful and expensive looking hair accessories while the rest were wearing all different coloured ties and designer names but the same main colours.

Everyone was looking their best and was ready... except Mika and oh didn't he know it!

"Moi!" came the greeting from the other five band members except Aksu who had a stare that could match the evilness of Darth Vader when he was about to strangle people with his mind.

Before Mika could open his mouth to let the excuses of his lateness out and wasting time by dragging a stranger around Aksu interrupted him. He growled a short sentence in Finnish which translated to:

" Annika rang us and told us what happened. Get ready and get going!"

Then realising who the stranger was behind Mika the band stopped talking in Finnish and switched to English, it was weird that some of their voices had sounded so seductive in Finnish but lost some of their charm in English. However Mika's voice seemed equally tempting in both languages as he had replied a sorry in English.

The band grabbed pocket notebooks and pens from their hidden pockets and jewelled bag and introduced themselves as they got Michael's autographs, even if they were supposed to be stars themselves no one was above each other to get an autograph.

Meanwhile Asku violently shoved Mika into the dressing room and ordered him to quickly get changed again. Michael smiled while signing and answering their questions as if it was no bother at all, while his capturer was being battered and bruised.

"I will need you to stall as I had a little accident with our guest" Mika's voice echoed out the room to the band.

That's the point when the band looked down and saw the red wine stain that was on the charming young man's shirt. They all gave Mika dagger stares when he finally emerged from the room.

"She is going to kill you! We have the biggest star of his genre and you spill wine on him!" Ritta giggled.

She was right though that's why Mika had dragged Michael with him but he had forgotten when he got shoved and when the band had swarmed around his hostage.

"You have five minutes extra make sure you get him cleaned up properly or else I won't be the only one anymore who will give death threats" Aksu shouted as the band had already made their way down the elaborate corridor and down the stairs.

"Make sure you use white wine to get it out and then some soap to get the wine smell off...and don't seduce him!" shouted Tom as they were out of sight.

Mika didn't know what he meant until it was too late. He had forgotten that Tom was the only one who had the power to see people's types straight away.

Mika looked at Michael and just saw a charming smirk that radiated from his hostage, the last thing that someone should do after they have been in this situation is smile.

Mika could see that this guest was a very charming laid back guy especially after he asked why he was smiling.

"This is the most exciting thing that's happened all day to me and you seem really close to your band" he said still smiling as he followed Mika into the dressing room. Mika watched as the stunning man took his shirt off but tried to hide his lustful eyes blushing once more. Michael wasn't muscley or broad he was just perfect. Everyone knew he had been a ice hockey player most of his life so could give and take a hard hits, even so without his expensive suite he was still sooo handsome.

"There are so many people in the band that play for me that it's hard to be good friends with them all so I'm kind of jealous. What is your name and what band are you from?" Michael asked as Mika scrubbed at the stain and the shirt.

"Entwine and sorry again for knocking into you as you see I was very late and in a hurry" Mika said shyly trying not to look at the shirtless stranger so he wouldn't blush again.

He already knew that Aksu and Tom must have seen his eyes change to the colour of arousal. It had been too long since he had been around anyone shirtless since he had been single, so a handsome shirtless man alone with him in a room was too much of a temptation.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am?" Michael said gently with a smile trying to not make himself sound important.

Mika nodded as he handed the man the shirt trying not to oogle his guest too much, but he couldn't help it the man had no shirt cause it was in his hands! It had smelt of Michael's aftershave making him tempted into thinking surely if the shirt was in his hands then the rest of his clothes should be to.

"Well I will be going now I'll make sure to keep an eye out for your band and see how good you can sing" Michael said starring into the Finn's eyes and giving a quick wink.

He put his shirt on and disappeared out the room not forgetting to smile at the mad man who had dragged him away from the party atmosphere as he walked away.

"...You...to!" Mika answered a bit delayed he wondered how he could let something so handsome and happy walk away.

"Shit!" Mika had said while looking at his watch again, the band would be already attempting to play something and he wasn't there.

He ran out the room unaware that what Michael had said wasn't just a passing conversation...but a promise.


End file.
